Demasiado tarde
by Masato.14
Summary: La última Carta Clow ha sido capturada y cambiada... ¿Qué piensa Sakura de esto?, ¿cuáles fueron las consecuencias?  Fanfic basado en los últimos momentos de la segunda película de  CCS "La carta sellada"


_**Demasiado Tarde**_

"Tristeza" no se acercaba siquiera un poco a la palabra adecuada para describir el sentimiento que la llenaba en ese momento, de hecho, no creía conocer una palabra o palabras, que pudieran tratar de explicar su estado anímico actual.

¿Por qué había tenido que pasar de esta manera?

¿Qué no se suponía que la Carta borraría SU sentimiento y no el de otra persona?

Precisamente el sentimiento de «esa» persona...

Ahora no sabía cómo es que iba a poder continuar, sería infinitamente más doloroso saber que esa persona tan especial para ella y que también había profesado el mismo sentimiento que el suyo, ahora simplemente la había... olvidado.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, como tampoco los sollozados mientras intentaba limpiarse torpemente la cara con el puño.

Debía reconocer que, en algún momento, antes de la captura y cambio de la Carta, pensó de una manera algo egoísta al encontrar el único consuelo que la situación le ofrecía, el cual era que al perder su sentimiento, en realidad no le sucedería nada malo, pues si ya no lo recordaba, entonces no sufriría por su pérdida.

Pero esto... no podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía.

Ya ni siquiera el consuelo del olvido le quedaba... ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué?

Quiso poder ser capaz de odiarlo por eso. ¡Porque él había tenido la culpa!, él había regresado precisamente para eso, para sacrificarse en su lugar ¿quizá para tratar de evitarle algún sufrimiento?

¡Pero si con esa acción le había arrebatado todo! ¡Lo que mas apreciaba en el mundo! Y adjuntado a eso... el peor sufrimiento que se creyó capaz de conocer.

Pero aún así... ¿odiarlo?

Imposible.

-No llores...

Levantó la mirada algo insegura al reconocer la voz de Vacío, sin embargo, al verla convertida en carta sobre sus manos, percibió de inmediato el corazón alado que la pequeña sujetaba con sus brazos y que la leyenda en la parte inferior no escribía "Vacío" sino "Esperanza".

-...todo estará bien.

La carta que ella había creado. Cuando comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos... se había fusionado con Vacío.

Tomó la nueva Carta con determinación dejando de llorar. Ya nada volvería estar bien, se dijo, pero aún así...

Se giró hacia Shaoran.

-¿Sabes Shaoran? -comenzó. Sorprendida de que su voz no le fallara y saliera tal como ella quería-. A decir verdad, no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí. Tú me gustas mucho Shaoran, siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí.

Silencio...

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y esta vez con mas fuerza que la anterior. Cerró los ojos del dolor, parecía como si las lágrimas le ayudaran a sacar aquello que llevaba dentro pero al mismo tiempo quemaran su piel.

-Para mi también...

Abrió los ojos de golpe a la vez que los sollozos se detenían.

-...Sakura.

Era Shaoran. Era Shaoran quien había dicho esas palabras. ¡Esas preciosas palabras!

Palabras llenas de esperanza...

Lo miró.

El sonreía.

Ella sonrió también.

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo si de pronto todos y cada uno de los pedazos de su corazón se unieron de nuevo con el simple hecho de escuchar la primer palabra de su boca?

Se quedó atónita por un momento; la luz de un nuevo amanecer los rodeó, al mismo tiempo que todas las personas y lugares anteriormente desaparecidos volvían a sus respectivos lugares, todo volvió (pudo verlo desde el lugar donde estaba), todo. Excepto... una parte de la Torre del Reloj, una parte bastante importante.

¿Acaso una última broma?

Sonrió divertida. No había problema, sacó la Carta Salto del mazo y la activó, había dado saltos mas altos que la distancia de los pocos escalones desaparecidos.

-Aquí voy.

-Espera por favor -dijo Shaoran al verla preparándose para saltar- enseguida estaré contigo.

-No quiero -le respondió ¡ya no podía esperar mas!

Dio un paso hacia atrás tomando un impulso para arrojarse. Shaoran abrió los brazos en su espera... sus brazos. La emoción la llenó y no pudo evitar gritar un "¡me encantas!" al chico que la esperaba.

El contacto con su cuerpo la llenó de dicha, el niño por su parte la rodeó de inmediato en un cálido abrazo, la apretó con la poca fuerza que a su cuerpo le quedaba, pero en su mente se sentía con mas energías que nunca.

¡Sakura lo quería!

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, quería gritar, reír, llorar... bien, tal vez no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero lo que sí sabía era que no podía (no quería) soltar a Sakura nunca, sentía que si la descuidaba un momento ella desaparecería y de un momento a otro terminaría despertando en su cama después de un sueño mas, como tantas veces le había pasado en los últimos cuatro meses.

Pero esto no era un sueño, era la realidad, una hermosa realidad.

-Te quiero, te quiero, Shaoran te quiero.

Tenía que decirlo, definitivamente había aprendido la lección y de ahora en adelante jamás esperaría para decir lo que su corazón le dictaba. Los brazos que la rodeaban la apretaron mas al escucharla.

-Yo también te quiero Sakura, eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo.

La niña asintió con fervor, la Carta tenía razón, de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien.

Porque su aventura, la de ambos, apenas empezaba...

FIN

* * *

><p>Esto que ven aquí es lo primero que escribí hace ya mucho mucho tiempo, no me decidía si publicarlo o no, la verdad ahora no me parece muy bueno y simplemente me encargué de volver a contar el final de la película, ya lo sé, nada original, sin embargo sí lo publiqué porque se merece estar aquí, al fin y al cabo nadie me paga por esto y sirve para la posteridad haha<p>

Sean libres de criticar cuanto quieran, si es que se merece algún comentario… en fin, gracias por leer.


End file.
